The Comedian and Dancer? Will This Be Love?
by jannn421
Summary: Rima had always hated Nagi. But Nagi is in love with her. Will she find out? Or will she fall for him too? RIMAHIKO!
1. Rima Kidnapped!

**ME: Hi Plz this is my first fanfic!!!! Lol**

**Rima: Wat's this story about?**

**ME: Ummm….. Sumone??**

**Rima: Who?!?!?**

**Nagihiko: Hi Rima! Hi Janni!**

**ME: Hi Nagi**

**Rima: Go away you cross dresser!**

**Nagihiko: But……. *sparkle attack ***

**Me and Rima: *sweatdrop***

**Rima: Janni doesn't down Shugo Chara!!**

* * *

_Oh my god…… How can this day get any worse? _Rima sighed as she stood in front of her school. Then she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Rima I won't be able to pick you up today ok? Ask a friend to walk home with you ok?" she heard her mother say.

"Hai, Mama." Rima replied as she walked back into her middle school.

"Konichiwa Rima-Chan!" Rima heard Amu say.

"Hey, can I come to your house?"

"Gomen Rima-Chan, but I'm going to walk home with Tadase-kun" Amu Replied.

Rima sighed as Amu walked to Tadase.

**Rima's POV**

Come on Amu. When I need you the most you go off with your boyfriend.

"Rima-Chan!"

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!! Oh it's just you, Purple Head" I replied to that cross dresser. I should ask him to walk home with me……. No! not that cross dresser. But he lives a block away from my house. Whatever, I need to go to someone's house.

"Hey Nagihiko?"

"Yes Rima-Chan?"

"Can I come to your house?"

"Sure Rima."

So we started to walk to his house. "Rima!! I can't wait to see Temari!!" KusuKusu screamed.

"Ok… Hey Nagihiko? Why don't you bring Temari to school anyway?" I asked Nagihiko.

"I don't bring her to school because she'll chara change with me and…. You know the rest."

"Yo! That's why Nagi has me as a chara!!" screamed Rhythm.

"Rima!! I see an ice cream truck!! I want ice cream!!" KusuKusu yelled.

"Fine. Nagihiko, will you wait?" Then I ran to the truck and got 4 ice cream cones.

"Which one do you want? I want the vanilla one though." So Nagihiko grabbed the mint and gave the chocolate to Rhythm.

**Nagi's POV**

As we walked, 2 big tall guys came over and picked up Rima and ran.

"Rima!!"

* * *

**Me: Sorry I didn't continue 'cause I still more hw to do. Me will update A.S.A.P.**

**Rima: So it's about me and the cross dresser?!!?**

**Me: Yup. That took you awhile. **

**Nagi: Plz R&R!!!  
**


	2. Rima's Hero!

**ME: Hi again. It's finally Friday! Wait.. Rima? Nagi?**

**Amu: Hi Janni!**

**Me: Hi Amu! Have you seen Nagi or Rima?**

**Amu: Nope**

**Me: Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Amu: Sure. Janni does not own Shugo Chara**

**ME: On with the story.....**

* * *

**Nagi's POV**

"Rima!" I yelled. **[A/N did i tell u the kidnappers jumped in their car?]**

"Rhythm! Chara Nari!"

"Ok!!" Rhythm replied.

"My Heart: UNLOCK!"

"Chara Nari: Beat Jumper!"

So I started running after the car that took Rima-Chan away.

"Blaze Shoot!" I yelled as one of the car tires popped.

"Rima!!"

"Nagijiho!!" I heard Rima trying to scream my name.

As Rima continued yelling, one of the big scary guys jumped out of the car with... with a.. WITH A **GUN**!!?!?!?

"Blaze Shoot!" I tried to knock the gun out of his hands but he dodged it easily.

"Give back Rima!"

**Rima's POV**

I can't believe a cross dresser could almost sacrifice his life to save me. What a sweet guy. **WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!? **I'VE GONE MAD!!

"Rima!!" KusuKusu called.

"Da sonetinj JusuKusu!" I yelled back. **(shes saying "Do something KusuKusu!)**

**Nagi's POV**

"Nagi!" I heard KusuKusu call. I was still shooting 'Blaze Shoot' at the man while hearing KusuKusu speak.

"What?!"

"I want to see if I can Chara Nari with you!"

"I don't know if you can."

"Please Nagi???"

"Fine"

"My Heart: Unlock!"

"Chara Nari: Clown Dancer!"

**Rima's POV**

WOW! KusuKusu can really chara nari with Nagihiko!!

One of the guys weren't looking so I picked up a rock with my legs and it hit that guys head. Then he fainted. YES! **[i hav no idea how she could so that!! lol]**

**Nagi's POV**

"Clown Dunk!"

This move was even faster than Blaze Shoot!!  
So the gun got knocked out of the person's hands then he fell to the ground.

"Please don't hurt me!!!"

After hearing that, I kicked him in the stomach and ran to Rima.

"Rima, are you ok?" I said while untiring the ropes. Rima started tearing up. This time she wasn't faking it.

"Thank you! Thanks for saving me!!" I heard her say.

"Your welcome Rima. Anything for you."

"I can't go home now. My parents will freak out if they heard that I just got kidnapped **again**."

"It's ok Rima. You can stay at my house. You can sleep in 'Nadeshiko's room."

So we started walking into my house. It was about six already so I knew my mom was home from all of the random things she does.

"Mom? Can Rima stay with us for a few days?"

"Sure your friend can stay. Is she your girlfriend, Nagihiko?" I looked over to Rima and saw her blushed. I smirked.

"No mom she's just a friend. She's been having a problem with her family so I said she can stay at our house." I replied to my mom.

"Konichiwa Fujisaki-san," Rima greeted my mother.

"Konichiwa Rima. You can stay here as long as you want," my mom replied.

* * *

**Me:Gomenesai. I am to tired to write anymore.....**

**Rima: You suck**

**Me:ehhhhh?!!?!**

**Rima: I'm to girly in here. I want to hurt that cross dresser more.  
**

**Nagi: I'm sorry Rima you can't tell her what to do**

**Rima: Yes I can!**

**Me: Bye before Rima kills you**

**Me:R&R  
**


End file.
